


Final Wish.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anxiety, Attack, Capture, Dark Theme, Drama, Kidnapping, Lost Hope, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Mention of abuse, Mention of torture, Movie Night, Restraints, Suspense, Tragedy, ghost - Freeform, supernatural experiences, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Motomi and Akira decided to spend their free Sunday on movie binging until later when Akira couldnt differentiate reality and his wishful illusions...





	Final Wish.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having severe writer's block. I had this idea last night and I was like damn it I'm just going to write this and be done with it. I dont like seeing those piled up draft stories that I abandoned Orz so I typed nonstop for about an hour and in between classes.
> 
> This oneshot is not related to my other trio series. It's different than what I usually write so please don't have high hopes. I myself feel *spoiler* writing this Orz

Motomi closed the blinds of their bedroom window. He gave his lover a predatory smile as he began to unbutton the top two of his buttoned up shirt.

 

“Are you ready for our special night, love?

 

Akira looked away, it was difficult to see he was blushing or not in the darkened room as he lay on the bed, “… you have readied everything, right?”

 

Motomi grinned wider. Like a lion, he crawled onto the bed and scooped his partner in a hug, “Of course I’m well prepared…”

 

He reached for the bedside table… and grabbed the buckets of popcorn.

 

“Would you like the caramel one or the salty one?”

 

Akira rolled his eyes, “I don’t mind which flavor, just play the video already.”

 

Tonight is their movie night.

 

The two were supposed to go on a date as promised by Motomi but the weather has been dreadful since the night before. Rain, thunderstorms and more rain. Even in the morning, the sky was dark like midnight. Their plans to have a sightseeing by the lake of this rural town had to be cancelled. Not wanting to waste their rare free Sunday, Motomi decided they’ll watch a movie. He assured Akira they won’t go to a cinema several miles away in the city since they have their own portable projector and computer.

 

“What would you like to watch? Comedy? Romance? Action?”

 

The younger man was eying the selections of movie list as Motomi browsed the online movie streaming site.

 

“I don’t know.” Akira shrugged, he wasn’t interested in movies back when he stayed alone in CFC.

 

Come to think of it, his bland days were mostly earning extra cash by participating in Bl@ster and sleeping. Sometimes Keisuke came over and talked about his brief date with a girl but that time Akira was only half listening. He was just not interested in movies; what difference was it to watch a show in the dark than watching the news on tv anyway?

 

Back then his life was so dull and grey. Thanks to Motomi, everyday his life filled with fun adventures and discoveries. Living in CFC was hardly exciting and free. Any small offence, you’ll get life imprisonment and worst be a plaything for the corrupted guards in the cells forever. Something carefree like a stroll by the lake or sit together and watch a movie were the last thing to think about when your country was in the midst of an incoming civil war.

 

“Alrighty, how about we watch this show? I want to have an excuse for you to jump into my arms in fright. No, wait. Since you like to eat Omurice, how about this kiddy movie about adventures with animated food? Oh! Oh! How about this movie about a faithful dog name Hachiko?”

 

Motomi beamed in excitement like a child in a toy store. He already munched on some of the caramel popcorns despite saying he didn’t like sweet things too much. How did Motomi keep such a fit body for his age? Akira loved those tight muscles of his... too much.

 

To distract himself from staring too long at Motomi, Akira looked away with a real blush now. “sure, whatever.” 

 

****

 

“Are you crying, Akira? Was the story really that touching”

 

Motomi teased when he glanced to the side and saw his partner rubbing his eyes.

 

After the first viewing, Akira seemed to have changed his mind a bit about movies and was interested to watch another one. Since they were free for the day, Motomi decided to binge watch recommended movies that he liked.

 

Akira scowled, “No, I’m not. Something got into my eye.” He insisted and rubbed his eyes more.

 

“Sure.” The older man chuckled, “this movie is a tearjerker after all. It’s natural to cry at the touching moments.“

 

The assistant glared at Motomi, “you said this is a _horror_ movie!”

 

Motomi bursted into laughter, “Yes, but it’s based from a historical figure. Sure the movie producer exaggerated the scary scenes but when you think about it from the perspective of the anti-hero…”

 

Akira nodded in agreement. The movie was categorized as a thriller and horror movie yet there were also elements of tragedy. It was easy to blame the antagonist for all the terrible things he did to the people but if someone were to actually sit down and think about the antagonist’s side of the story, he’s just a victim himself. And it’s only natural he’d want revenge to those who hurt him. Or some villains just want to see the world burn.

 

“… I don’t think he’s a villain.” Akira disagreed.

 

“You think so? He looks pretty villain-y to me. See, he wears a mask because his face has been disfigured. His body in armor because he no longer looks like a human. He cruelly manipulated someone who trusted him like a pawn. Remember the eyepatch guy he gave the bottle of poison?”

 

“But… yeah, he did use people. But it wasn’t his fault to react like that. He grew up in a twisted environment. Anyone would have break. They took his sister and in the end he couldn’t find her at all. He couldn’t rescue her from the kidnappers just like how he watched his mother tortured to death...”

 

Motomi nodded, appreciating Akira’s rare displays of emotions.

 

“He was just 6 years old and already wished for death…” Akira continued. He even touched his chest, wondering why it felt as if a real, physical pain was there. Like a blunt object pressed to his chest insistently. Why was it the character in the movie resonated with him so much?

 

Unaware of Akira’s turbulent emotions, Motomi scratched his chin as he looked back at the paused scene of the screen. They used the bare walls as the screen projector, there were cracks and a bit of leaking from the old roof top but it’s still decent enough to show a clear image of what’s happening.

 

“You really like this character, huh? Or are you attracted to the actor? They say he’s a rising star from Russia. A prodigy in music”

 

Motomi browsed the internet on information of the young star.

 

“Oooh, look. There’s already gossip about him being a lady killer. He turned down an engagement with a red head heiress who runs a big hospital too.”

 

Akira shook his head, “No, it’s not the actor… It’s…” he couldn’t explain further because he himself wasn’t sure why he relate to the character of the movie deeply.

 

The older man reached out to pat Akira’s head, “want to pause here and stretch a bit before we watch the ending scene of the movie?”

 

Akira nodded, perhaps he could calm his feelings a bit after a short break.

 

“I’ll throw away the rubbish… and use the bathroom for a bit.”

 

“Thanks honey and can you throw out the rubbish from our kitchen too? Sorry I forgot after our dinner just now.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I’ll be waiting here and browse online for a bit. There’s news about this town where the leader wants to have a military regime... which is worrying. I think we should pack up and leave tomorrow before some officers think we’re suspicious spies.”

 

Motomi smiled then gave Akira a quick peck to the cheek.

 

“Take your time to relax tonight, we won’t know when will we have our next relaxing date. Let’s start in an hour. I need to make a phone call anyway.” Motomi said.

 

****

 

Outside at the back door, Akira lit a cigarette and began to smoke.

 

He seldom smoke but thanks to living with Motomi, he caught his bad habit. Thankfully unlike Motomi, Akira could control his urges and only smoke when he felt really restless or troubled. The thing was that currently he’s not sure why he felt this way. It’s ridiculous that a single movie made him feel unsettled.

 

No, actually he knew.

 

The character in the movie reminded Akira of a certain someone with lonely, purple eyes.

 

Staring up in the cloudy night sky, he wondered where was Nano now. Is he injured? Is he hungry?

 

Is he… still running away from the military on his own?

 

Back at the church, Akira was angry at Motomi for blaming Nano over the incident. Labelling Nano as no longer human. Akira couldn’t hate Nano despite his crimes and murder. If Akira was in Nano’s shoes, to be chained down and have your body messed up without your consent for some idealistic dream of the military, he too would have lashed out and gone berserk too!

 

Many, many times Akira regretted not returning back to the sewage pathway and grabbed Nano’s hand. He could have done something… anything! He could have grabbed Nano’s hand and save him. Run together, anywhere! But it’s been a few years since then and wherever he travelled with Motomi, Akira always searched the crowd in hopes of spotting a certain ghostly figure with light colored hair and pale skin.

 

There was a noise in the bushes that stopped Akira’s thoughts of anguish. He became startled then focused his attention to the dark backyard of their rented place. Was that a cat just now? Motomi did warned him the town and city may become a place of political unrest soon. Maybe there were spies here observing them?

 

Foreigners were always the first suspects to be targeted in a close knit community like this…

 

Maybe he should quickly get inside the house. He could fight if his opponents were 1 or 3 people. But he can’t risk Motomi’s safety too if they’ll be ambushed by a group of thugs. Some locals believed travelers are easy and rich prey to loot.

 

_“Wait…”_

 

Akira froze when he turned around and about to open the backdoor.

 

It was a soft, pleading voice. A voice he could recall a long, long time ago. Vaguely in a time where he was a young, naïve child who wanted to play with the man sitting at the bench.

 

Just like the characteristics of a horror movie, the weak light of the porch died out. Leaving Akira in darkness except for the cloudy moon in the sky. Suddenly everything became chilly and eerie as everything plunged into silence.

 

Did Akira’s imagination played with his mind?

 

He could have sworn he heard someone called out to him to wait. To stop. Begging…

 

But who was that? Obviously it can’t be the stray cat! Cats don’t talk! Especially foreign cats in a foreign country!

 

He was about to turn around but that disembodied voice could be heard again.

 

_“Please, don’t move.”_

 

Soon, a pair of slender arms wrapped around Akira from the back.

 

If Akira was a character from a horror movie, he’d have screamed then the screen would fade as he fell victim to the ghost or murderer.

 

However, this… ghost… did nothing dangerous to Akira.

 

It was strange... no ghost should be this thin and scared. Like a child begging his parent not to leave him alone.

_“You don’t have to fear no more… I prayed… and prayed for the lord… not to punish you for my sins. To not curse you for your blood. I wished for your happiness… I wished for you to find happiness that I never learn… please… don’t worry. All will be well.”_

 

The whisper like voice assured Akira. 

 

Akira still couldn’t move. He couldn’t turn around in the loose embrace. He could only feel the soft bangs tickling the side of his cheek.

_“You have chosen your color, do not stain yourself further with mine… please, be happy…”_

 

And just like an ephemeral entity, Akira could feel the arms that briefly hugged him moved away and disappeared into the darkness.

 

“W-wait!”

 

Akira belatedly reacted as he swung around to catch that hand.

 

But no one can catch a ghost. It’s impossible. His hand only caught the empty air. Then Akira’s senses returned to reality as he heard the soft chattering of insects and the breeze of the wind. He’s sure that he’s alone again at the porch. The voice and those arms... were no longer there...

 

Confused and overwhelmed with grief, Akira sunk down to the floor against the door. About an hour passed yet he didn’t enter back the house which caused Motomi to worriedly seek him out.

 

“Love? Have you been here outside all this time?! Come in, quick! You’re cold!”

 

Akira was only half listening to Motomi as he let himself be led inside, wrapped in a thick blanket and given a hot drink to warm up. His shoulders and fingers were cold but Akira could tell his heart was breaking like ice.

 

He knew that voice… he knew that touch… but again, he failed to grab that person’s hand. He failed again…

 

“Akira? What’s wrong? Are you ill?”

 

Motomi was at lost over Akira’s strange behavior and silence. He knew if he pushed, Akira would just clam up more. From experience, he knew better to let Akira open up on his own later or else Akira would feel overwhelmed.

 

“Um… would you like to sleep early for the night, Akira?” He assumed his partner wasn’t in the mood to resume their movie date.

 

The younger man shook his head, he needed something to distract his mind. He moved close into Motomi’s embrace. Pressing his forehead against Motomi’s broad shoulder.

 

“No, let’s finish the movie. I want to know the ending.”

 

it must be an illusion just now. That voice and embrace... it can’t be that man. It’s impossible. The logical and realistic side of Akira thought he must be exhausted that his mind played tricks. Playing tricks so much to the point he even imagined Nano was there...

 

****

 

Somewhere at the other end of the town, in a small alley, a lone figure jumped down from a roof top and purposely waited for the running footsteps to reach him.

 

“We found you, Premier! Now you can’t run away anymore!!”

 

The troops readied their guns at him.

 

It’s easy to escape but now that he has fulfilled his final wish… there’s nothing left now. He’s satisfied to see Akira was well and cared for by that man.

 

Slowly Nano raised his arms in surrender. Not even making a sound when the soldiers roughly clamped his mouth with a chain mask as if he’s a feral beast. They strapped his wrists on his back with a special lock and bounded his legs. Someone ordered to cover Nano’s eyes too for fear of being influenced by some mysterious Nicole curse.

 

This is fine.

 

Akira is safe now, this is fine.

 

This is a small sacrifice to let the military stop pursuing Akira. All those years of following after Akira’s trail and protecting him from afar were no longer necessary. Akira has chosen another and he won’t need Nano anymore.

 

Nano got brought to the truck and sealed close. And that was the last time he ever roamed freely...

 

***

 

As Motomi and Akira watched the final scene of the movie, they both teared up at the unexpected plot twist. The villain got rescued from the captors and he reunited with his long lost sister. She was in a comatose state but there was still hope that she’ll wake one day. Overall the depressing and dark movie had a positive ending that sounded too good to be true.

 

“Well, turned out all’s well that ends well, huh?”,  Motomi rubbed Akira’s shoulder as they lay on the bed.

 

Akira nodded, “I’m happy he survived…”

 

_But what about… Nicole Premier? What about Nano?_

 

Motomi noticed Akira looked sad again, he was about to say something when his phone chimed to show he received a message.

 

“I’ll be right back.” He bent down to kiss Akira’s forehead then left the bed to read the message.

 

Once Motomi read the message he immediately called the person!

 

“What do you mean they just LEFT?”

 

_“Like I said, they just up and left! We waited if they came with reinforcement but no. They just left quickly as if they found a better prey!”_

 

The person in the other side of the call answered back, she herself sounded dumbfounded too.

 

“Haru, I hired you as a private investigator because I believed in your skills. You can’t just say the military spies tracking my Akira just gave up one night and left!”

 

Haru, Motomi’s former teammate back when they were in the mercenary sighed. She was like him, a widow who lost her daughter in the war.

_“I say nothing but the truth here. My intel said the other team of the military caught a better catch, code name Mad Dog. The capture happened at the other side of the town, in an alley behind a brothel at 21:05.”_

Motomi felt a chill when he heard the code name. Last time he heard that was back at ENED… nah, it can’t be. Must be a coincidence because the military liked to give fancy names on small operations like Black Crow or Blue Seal etc

 

“So you’re saying Akira won’t have damn stalkers again from the military?”

 

Haru took a while to reply, _“Most likely. But if you’re still worried, I can observe for several more days to make sure they really gave up on him.”_

“Good. Do that.”

 

_“Want me to investigate about the big catch of Mad Dog too? Must be a very valuable one if they really drop their chance to capture Null Nicole.”_

 

At this Motomi’s eyes that usually shine with warmth became hollow and dark. He smiled, “No, it’s enough for me that Akira is finally free from their radar. I don’t care of others that the military have their sights on.”

 

After giving a few orders to Haru, Motomi ended the call and returned to their bedroom. He saw Akira sat on the bed and browsing pics of the Russian actor and reading his wiki page.

 

“You really like him, huh? I’m beginning to feel jealous here, Akira.” Motomi teased.

 

Akira forced a smile, he seemed to convince himself that everything is okay. That everyone is safe. That the person he met outside... a wishful illusion. Not real.

 

“Not really, his voice isn’t as deep and melodic...”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Nano has a nice voice… he longed to hear from him again.

 

Maybe, one day, when Nano comes to find Akira, they could really talk face to face. To really convince Akira that’s he’s alright.

 

One day… hopefully they can meet again one day.

 

Akira kept on wishing, if only he knew reality never happen like in movies…  

 

 

\----

 

\-------------------

 

\----------------------------------

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> ** Some of you may find Nano's final words to Akira familiar. I based them from Sarah's story, Tourniquet 
> 
>  
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185540
> 
>  
> 
> I love his thoughts and prayers in that scene a lot! T.T
> 
>  
> 
> I think this is the closest I can depict of a bad Motomi. I hope I managed to write him believably. 
> 
> I haven't written Nano's line in a long time so he sounded more straightforward than usual. After all it's his final farewell, his final time to see and touch Akira before his "death". 
> 
> Death here is an open ended answer for the readers to interpret. Just like in the game, Nano's fate is unclear in other routes but hinted he doesnt survive. Or he didn’t want to survive because the light of his life is gone now. 
> 
> This is my take of what happened to Nano in Motomi's end. Do you think he's imprisoned for life in an endless experimentation? Maybe. 
> 
> What's true is that with his eyes covered and his mouth sealed close... he's as if being restrained like a reprimanded, mad dog.
> 
> Nano will not be free anymore. He has no more will to live now that he's assured Akira is spared and free. Eventhough Akira will never know of his sacrifice...


End file.
